Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss (San Francisco, 5 febbraio 1987) è un attore, cantautore e vj statunitense, noto principalmente per il ruolo di Blaine Anderson nella serie televisiva Glee e per aver interpretato Harry Potter nel musical A Very Potter Musical. Ha recentemente debuttato aBroadway, nel ruolo di J. Pierrepont Finch, nel musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Biografia Nato a San Francisco, California, figlio di Cerina e Charles William Criss, Darren Criss è di origini filippine e irlandesi. Sua madre, nata nelle Filippine, ha origini cinesi e spagnole; mentre suo padre, nato a Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania, ha origini irlandesi. Ha un fratello maggiore, Charles "Chuck" Criss, membro della band Freelance Whales. Dal 1988 al 1992 la famiglia ha vissuto ad Honolulu, nelleHawaii dove Criss senior ha lavorato come CEO per la East West Bank. Nel 1992 la famiglia ritorna a San Francisco. All'età di cinque anni inizia a studiare violino, negli anni ha poi imparato a suonare una serie di strumenti tra i quali la chitarra, il pianoforte, il mandolino, la batteria e il violoncello. Ha anche suonato la batteria in una banda con suo fratello Chuck, finché questi non si è trasferito a New York per intraprendere la carriera musicale. Criss ha frequentato, insieme al fratello, la Stuart Hall for Boys e successivamente il Saint Ignatius College Preparatory'. Nel 2009 Criss si laurea in "Fine Arts and Theater Performance" presso la University of Michigan. Criss ha fatto il suo debutto a 10 anni in una produzione del musical Fanny, nel ruolo di Cesario. Nei due anni successivi ha interpretato il ruolo di Vito nel musical Do I Hear a Waltz? e Babes in Arms, nel ruolo di Beauregard Calhoun. Negli anni passati presso l'università del Michigan, ha partecipato a numerose produzioni interne come Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, "The Last Days of Judas Iscariot", "A Few Good Men" e "The Cripple of Inishmaan". Nella primavera del 2008 Criss ha vissuto per un semestre in Italia, ad Arezzo, frequentando l'Accademia dell'Arte. Criss è uno dei fondatori, insieme ad alcuni colleghi, della compagnia teatrale StarKid Productions. La compagnia ha finora prodotto cinque musical: "A Very Potter Musical", "A Very Potter Sequel", "Me and My Dick", "Starship" e "Holy Musical B@man!". Nel 2009 ha recitato in cinque episodi del telefilm Eastwick; e nel 2010 ha preso parte ad una puntata di Cold Case. Alla fine del 2010 esordisce nella serie televisiva musicale Glee interpretando il ruolo di Blaine Anderson, che gli porta una crescente popolarità sin dalla prima apparizione. Interpretando questo ruolo gay, Darren è stato indicato in più giornali come omosessuale, ma all'Ellen DeGeneres Show ha commentato dicendo «Sono completamente a mio agio con la mia sessualità. Sono semplicemente un ragazzo etero che interpreta un ruolo gay, che è come interpretare un ruolo qualsiasi».[1] Il personaggio ha sortito sufficiente successo da meritare una raccolta delle canzoni interpretate nello show, Glee presents: The Warblers. Nel 2011 ha avuto una parte nel video di Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) di Katy Perry e ha ricevuto un premio come rivelazione dell'anno (Breakout Star) in occasione dei Teen Choice Awards. Nello stesso anno annuncia di star lavorando al suo album di debutto e, nel frattempo, è impegnato con le riprese del film Imogene. Nel gennaio 2012 Criss ha debuttato a Broadway nel musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, interpretando, per tre settimane, il ruolo di J. Pierrepont Finch, precedentemente impersonato da Daniel Radcliffe. E' stato sostituito infine da Nick Jonas. Nel mese di giugno ha cantato per il presidente degli Stati Uniti Barack Obama. Filmografia Cinema *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, regia di Kevin Tancharoen (2011) Televisione *Glee'' – serie TV (2010-in corso) Doppiatori italiani *Nanni Baldini in Glee, Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoria:Attori